Konoha Christmas Carolers
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: Team 7 has been assigned to go door to door and sing Christmas carols for the residents of Konoha. We all know this is going to spell disaster for Team seven. Rated PG for some swearing, no biggie.
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally posted up here in script format, but I decided to change it, as that format's not allowed anymore and I just don't like writing that way anymore. (Makes me shudder every time I read my old stories that were done in script format.) I apologize if there are any mistakes in here, but I have done numerous spelling checks and such, so it should be hopefully error-free. So here is Konoha Christmas Carolers redone in proper format. I apologize if the story ever gets a little dry in some parts. Oh, and you'll have to forgive me for sarcastically "praising" Sasuke a few times in here. Har har har...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Good for me. All it's characters are owned and copyrighted by the almighty Masashi Kishimoto._

Another disclaimer note: _I don't own any of the Christmas carols in here. Most of the corrupted Christmas carols in here aren't mine either. They are random carols I heard from random people at random times. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas was approaching the village of Konoha. Already spirits were up with the village covered in snow and strung with tinsel garland, Christmas lights, plastic reindeer and other cheesy Christmas decorations. Enthusiastic ninjas were out shopping for Christmas presents with their impatient little ninja children kicking over and harassing poor ninjas assigned to dress as Santa, elves, snowmen, and the like.

Now team 7 was about, standing on the beloved bridge that stands over that river, which had now frozen into ice with people skating on it, slipping and crashing into each other noisily below as team 7 tried to hold their meeting.

They, like the other teams, had been assigned a special mission, as it was so near Christmas, so it was a Christmas-orientated mission. (The horror!) They were assigned by the Hokage (Sandaime or Tsunade? I'll leave that for you to decide) for their special super-important winter holiday mission, they were assigned to...

"Go door to door in Konoha and sing Christmas carols?" Naruto cried. "That's a stupid mission!"

"I don't like it either, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "but what we get is what we get. We should feel lucky that we're even getting a mission at this time of year."

"Yeah, but why couldn't we get a better mission, like team 10?" Naruto whined.

Meanwhile with team 10, Asuma was dressed up as Santa Claus, red pillow-stuffed suit, big black boots, white beard and all. Along with his elf helpers, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji dressed in bright green and red elf clothing, pointy hats, and pointy elf shoes that jingled with every step they took.

"This is kind of boring! Why won't more kids come and see Santa?" Chouji said, as he opened a bag of chips.

"Chouji, stop eating! We're on a mission!" Ino scolded. "You should've been the Santa Clause. I mean you're fat enough to fool anyone that you're fat old Saint Nick!"

Chouji's eyes began to flare up as he screamed at the top of his lungs, " I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FAT! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Oh geez, Chouji, just let it go already! How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok!" Chouji smiled, quickly flipping his mood swing over as he ate more chips.

"How did we get stuck with such a troublesome job like this?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Shh! Here come some kids! Act like a real elf, Shikamaru. Elves don't complain. They are joyful and behaved little creatures!" Asuma reminded his students as he lit a cigarette and turned to a kid coming towards him.

"Ho ho ho! Well hello there little boy!" Asuma greeted as he coughed.

"Sensei, we agree with you that elves don't complain and are joyful little creatures, but I think that you should agree with us then that Santa doesn't smoke!" Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Mommy, Santa's breath smells stinky!" The little boy on Asuma's lap whined.

But back to team 7 now...

"Yeah...Naruto's right. We could've gotten a nicer Christmas mission like team 10." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke looked over at where team 10 was "...I'm going to have to strongly disagree with you there." Sasuke said.

"Well, whether you like this mission or not, we're going to have to do it as it's our duty as ninja to do the missions we are assigned to do." Kakashi told the three genins. "I'm sure it won't be all that bad. Besides, a little Christmas spirit never hurt you guys!" He added, smiling.

"Oh yeah? And what did you do last year and all the years before that for Christmas, sensei?" Sakura challenged, hands on her hips.

"Well..." Kakashi started, scratching his chin. "I sat down and read my books...and thought about things quietly...yeah."

"Yeah, that's sure some Christmas spirit you have there, sensei." Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, I guess the mission we have isn't all that bad. Better than garbage duty, that's for sure!" Naruto said, lifting his spirits up.

"Good. Then I think we had better begin and start polishing up on some Christmas carols." Kakashi announced.

"Let's get to it then!" Sakura said. "So, who knows some good Christmas songs?"

"Umm..."

"Err..."

"…"

Those were the intelligent replies of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. Sakura stared at the three for a moment before speaking, "You're telling me that none of you know Christmas carols?"

"Well...no." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Well, I did used to know some, but after a certain incident occurring when I was young, I stopped celebrating Christmas. I forget the words, but I think I know the tunes." Kakashi replied.

"Ok, that's a start. Naruto, you've got to know some carols! How about Frosty the Snowman?" Sakura suggested.

"Nuh-uh." Naruto shook his head.

"Jolly old Saint Nicolas?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"The First Noel?"

"Don't know it."

"Rudolph?"

"Who are you calling Rudolph!"

"Not you. It's a song, you dope." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's ignorance, even though Sasuke was quote ignorant himself to the whole Christmas thing.

"You mean you don't know ANY Christmas carols?" Sakura cried in exasperation.

Naruto slowly shook his head.

Sasuke let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Oh! And I suppose YOU know some Christmas carols, Sasuke?" Naruto challenged, fist shaking at the Uchiha.

"Actually, no I don't. Why would I waste my time with such things?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Didn't your families ever teach you guys how to sing Christmas songs when you were little?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you're talking to three guys who LOST their families when they were little. I don't think Christmas carols is something that'd we'd recall doing with our families in the short span of time we spent with them in our childhood." Sasuke told the kunoichi.

"Right...um..." Sakura mumbled.

"Why don't you just teach us?" Naruto suggested.

"Me? T-teach?" Sakura stammered, blushing.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi replied. "We've probably heard the carols before, just haven't really learned all the words to them. If you sing a few out for us, we'll catch on pretty quickly once we recognize the tune."

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath.

"...And Sasuke says that he'll be happy to learn carols from you." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Alright! Now-" Sakura began, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Ooh! Ooh! I think I remember one!" Naruto said, smiling with anticipation.

"Well that's a good start actually. Maybe you aren't such an idiot after all. Go ahead and sing it then!" Sakura told Naruto.

"Alright! This is gonna be good. Believe it!" Naruto grinned as he stood, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_Rompin' around the Christmas tree, have a horny holiday! _"

A brief moment of silence hit the group. Sakura stared at Naruto for a moment and twitched. Sasuke looked away from Naruto, slightly embarrassed. Kakashi was breaking into fits of snickering.

"And...umm..." Naruto mumbled. "I forget the rest of the words. But you can teach me the rest, right Sakura?"

"Naruto! That's wrong to twist Christmas carols into perverted things like that!" Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger at the orange-clad ninja.

"And you're talking to the guy who made up the 'sexy no jutsu'." Sasuke reminded her.

"Actually, I found it quite amusing!" Kakashi grinned. "I bet his version is better than the real one."

"It's supposed to be "Have a happy holiday", not a horny holiday! Repeat after me, Naruto." Sakura ordered.

So Naruto learned the Christmas carol properly from Sakura. But he was just most likely to forget it within 3 minutes anyways.

"Yup, I was right. Naruto's version is more interesting." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, aren't you supposed to be serious about this?" Sakura sighed.

"Ah yes. I'm Sorry. But I do remember one Christmas carol or two I learned." Kakashi replied.

"Well, go ahead and sing them then!" Sakura urged.

Kakashi stood up, cleared his throat, and began to sing.

"_Deck the halls with gasoline, fa la la la la la, la la la la. _

_Throw the match and watch it gleam, fa la la la la, la la la la_."

Naruto burst out laughing.

"_Watch the house burn down in ashes, fa la la la la la, la la la_

_Aren't you glad you played with matches, fa la la la_-"

"No! No! No! That's all wrong!" Sakura cried. "Where the heck did you learn that one from?"

"Well...somewhere around your age, I went through this dark phase of the mind, and I made that song up after what I had done that Christmas." Kakashi replied.

(Well, we all know that Kakashi was a slightly dark and messed-up kid before Obito knocked some sense into him, right? For those of you who haven't gotten that far in reading the Naruto manga series yet, just go along with it.)

Sakura began to back away after what she had just heard.

"Wow, cool!" Naruto gleamed.

"Are you psycho or something?" Sasuke asked, staring at his sensei.

"No no. I'm sane now...really, I am!" The copy-ninja assured the three genin.

"Right...well it did happen over 10 years ago." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Very true."

"Well, that would have been a very nice song you sang sensei, if it weren't for the twisted lyrics and Naruto's obnoxious laughing in the background." Sakura told Kakashi. "You have a pretty singing voice already, so we don't need to fix your tone up like Naruto, and we just need to fix up the lyrics you-"

"Kakashi-sensei has a pretty voice?" Naruto gawked at Sakura's comment and burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Pretty! Ha ha ha ha-"

"Shut up." Kakashi said as he knocked Naruto on the head with his fist.

"Can we move on now?" Sasuke asked testily.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei. Try again." Sakura told him.

Kakashi sung the rest of the song properly after Sakura teaching him the proper happy words.

"Good! Good! Now what was the other Christmas song you had?"

"Oh yes." Kakashi said as he cleared his throat and began to sing.

"We wish you a sh!tty Christmas, we wish you a sh!tty Christmas,

we wish you a sh!tty chirstmas and a crappy new year!

Good tidings we bring to chop off your-"

"What the-No! That's completely wrong!" Sakura cried.

"Really? I thought it sounded right to me. Well...it at least sounded right to me some 17 years ago." Kakashi replied.

"What kind of messed-up child were you?" Sasuke asked, half disturbed and half interested.

"I wasn't messed up." Kakashi defended.

"Your songs are so violent!" Sakura sighed.

"But they're so funny!" Naruto laughed.

"Didn't you ever learn your Christmas carols properly?" Sakura asked.

"You're talking to the Christmas-deprived man here, Sakura." Kakashi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura, frustrated, took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok...this is going to be harder than I thought since an old dog can't learn new tricks."

"...I'm not old." Kakashi objected.

"And teaching Naruto will be like teaching a goldfish with the attention and memory span of three minutes!" Sakura continued as she saw Naruto flopped down in the snow, waving his arms about and laughing idiotically while making snow angels. "Or three seconds." She added under her breath. "So therefore, I'm going to now work more on teaching Sasuke!" Sakura finished blushing, as though it seemed perfectly logical to her.

Sasuke stood there, brooding as always and staring off into the distant horizon.

"Ok Sasuke, so what Christmas carols do you know?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know any." Sasuke replied.

Well, of course Sasuke didn't know any. After all, he's **SASUKE**. And he's too "**_cool_**" and all that stuff to know any Christmas carols, right?

" ...None at all?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

"None at all." Sasuke replied, still staring away into the horizon.

Sakura frowned a bit as Naruto and Kakashi were crouched down in the snow, making snowballs behind the two.

"Well, that's ok! I'm sure you'll catch on quickly!" Sakura smiled.

"No I won't." Sasuke replied.

"Don't say that! You're special and talented! This will be easy for you! I believe in you!" Sakura said, trying to encourage the broody Uchiha.

"I'm not saying that I can't. I _won't_." Sasuke said defiantly.

"...What?" Sakura finally managed to say.

"Oh boy..." Kakashi sighed as he looked over at Sasuke.

"What's this? Is Sasuke too stupid to learn Christmas carols? Or maybe he thinks he's too "**_good_**" to learn them?" Naruto teased.

"I never said-" Sasuke began.

"Alright then! I'm gonna be the best caroler in Konoha, and Sasuke's gonna fail!" Naruto cut in, grinning as he riled Sasuke up.

Sasuke turned his sharingan eyes turn on and turned to Sakura. "Alright Sakura. Teach me how to sing these carols! I'll just use the sharingan to copy what you do."

"Alright, Sasuke! I knew you could do it!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, just sing the damn carols already." Sasuke growled.

Blushing, Sakura sang out some Christmas carols for Sasuke to copy as Naruto and Kakashi pelted snowballs at Iruka, who was passing by. Luckily they were throwing these at him from far away, or who knows what kind of tantrum the high-strung chuunin would've had on them.

After using his sharingan, Sasuke then tried singing what he had learned. He surprisingly had not that bad of a singing voice for someone who never sang (enough to make Sakura almost have a nosebleed of affection) and had learned the carols perfectly, well obviously be cause he's **SASUKE**, right? And **SASUKE** is good at practically _EVERYTHING_!...bastard.

Naruto would not stand for being outdone by Sasuke again. So he stood up and sang what he could remember in his horrible singing voice. Sakura shouted at Naruto and cheered for Sasuke. After all this, the three of them were singing their songs somewhat nicely, aside from Naruto's off-toned voice and Sakura's occasional shouting at Naruto.

Kakashi stood back and smiled.

"Well, I think you guys have this cat in the bag." Kakashi said. "I have to go run some errands now if you don't mind. We'll meet back here tonight to go carolling. Be here at 7:00 and no later!"

"But Kakashi-sensei, you haven't learned the carols properly yet!" Sakura reminded him.

"No worries. I'll practice them later on today on my own before we go carolling. I've memorized them already, so it's no problem." Kakashi smiled before he added, "Looks like the old dog has learned some new tricks after all, Sakura."

With that, Kakashi poofed (yes, poofed. I don't know what else to call that ninja-disappearing thing he does.) Well, he 'poofed' away to leave the three genins to do their singing.

_Please review. You shall receive cookies._

Also, I'd like to thank my friend Ozark for letting me use her made up corrupted carol: "Rompin' around the Christmas Tree" Thanks a lot, Ozark!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still working on singing their carols some few hours later, and progress was not evident. Sakura seemed to be the only one able to sing, or at least willing to.

"Naruto, you're a horrible singer!" Sakura accused, pointing a finger at Naruto.

"So bad of a singer that you scared Kakashi-sensei away." Sasuke added, smirking.

"No I didn't! He said that he had errands to do!" Naruto protested.

"We should get back on topic." Sakura said before an argument between the two could break out. "We have to perfect ourselves up by tonight! So, how do we do it?"

"Eat ramen and pray that inspiration and skill come to us?" Naruto suggested.

"Get Naruto a better singing voice?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto slapped Sasuke. Sakura, in turn, hit Naruto.

"Don't hit Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry! But really! How are we gonna get better?" Naruto asked.

"Well, sing me 'Jingle Bells' again." Sakura told Naruto.

"Alright! I'm gonna get it this time. Believe it!" Naruto said, taking a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Dashing though the snow, on a pair of broken skis _

_Over the hills we go, crashing into trees!_"

Naruto sang out loud horribly as ever with all the wrong horrible lyrics. Sakura looked ready to cry.

"We're never going to get this down by tonight." Sakura moaned, shaking her head.

"Aw, sure we will! We can do it no problem! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, confident as ever.

"Not with your horrible singing voice we can." Sasuke scowled. "We're basically screwed."

"You guys are acting like a pair of wet blankets!" Naruto shouted in frustration, "Fine then! I'll practice on my own!"

With that, Naruto snatched the sheet music from Sakura and stormed off.

"Naruto, come back! We have to finish getting these carols right!" Sakura called after him.

"No! I'm going to practice on my own!" He shouted back angrily.

"He really should be staying with us to get help on his singing." Sakura said as she shook her head.

"Me and Sasuke alone! Brilliant! Now I can make my moves on him!" Inner Sakura cheered.

"So Sasuke, what do you say you sing again? You know to see how those carols are coming along!" Sakura suggested, blushing.

Sasuke did not like the prospect of singing in front of Sakura alone, as he knew of her obsessive crush on him, and singing would only make it worse. He reluctantly began to sing, but stopped after a few seconds.

"No, I can't do this. I'm going home where I can practice in peace." Sasuke said, turning to head to his house/

"B-but you were doing so well! We need to practice together now that Naruto's left!"

"I'll do better if I practice alone. Believe me." With that said, Sasuke walked off towards his home.

Sakura flopped on the ground, pretty much ready to cry. Just to make her day worse, a stray snowball flew into the back of her head as a passing-by academy student pointed and laughed at her.

Meanwhile, in the center of Konoha where all the shoppers were shopping, Naruto was standing up on the roofs of one of the tallest stores, singing at his very best (which still sounds like crap, mind you.), driving all the shoppers insane.

Sasuke had to pass through the horrid Christmas shopping part of town in order to get to his home, and he heard horrible singing that almost made his eardrums bleed. Sasuke looked up on one of the rooftops and saw Naruto singing "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" very loudly.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing up there!" Sasuke shouted up.

"Singing of course! What does it look like?" Naruto shouted back down. "I'm singing to those who'll appreciate my singing more than you guys! See? All the shoppers love it!"

Sasuke stared at the shoppers who looked ready either to drop their things and escape the singing or jump up on the roof to kill Naruto. All of the children were crying.

"At least he's got the lyrics of the carol down right." Sasuke thought to himself.

"So, do I sound any better now, Sasuke?" Naruto shouted down challengingly.

"No! You sound worse than before!" Sasuke replied back.

"What? That's funny...maybe if I try another song." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto began to sing "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" loudly, sending the shoppers in denial.

Sasuke quickly leapt up to where Naruto was, slung him over his shoulder and leapt back down to the ground, saving the shoppers from their death.

"You don't practice where everyone can see you! I'll teach you how to sing better before tonight, otherwise Sakura and Kakashi-sensei will freak if we don't get our carols down to heart. Well, I have the Christmas carols down, but Naruto, you need some serious help."

"No! I can do it myself!" Naruto stubbornly said.

"Do you want to look like an idiot in front of people's doors tonight?"

"But I won't!"

Sasuke sighed, giving up. "Alright, whatever. I don't care. Do what you want. Just don't go up on the roofs again. Sing in your own house where less people can hear you."

"Ok! I'll go practice right now and I'll be even better by tonight! Believe it!" Naruto cried and ran off in excitement to his house, ready to sing his heart out and destroy everyone else's.

So Naruto sang Christmas carols in his apartment/house thingy.

Sasuke sat in his house, quietly plotting ways of revenge on his brother Itachi, when should really be practicing the Christmas carols he learned. (The shame!)

Sakura sat on the bridge, angsting over Sasuke leaving her.

Kakashi stood up on a ladder, putting up Christmas lights on the outside of the Hokage's headquarters, one of his various and tedious errands he was assigned to do.

And Iruka sneezed. Though that's not in anyway relevant to this story.

Naruto meanwhile, seemed to be getting the hang of things back at his place.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace!_" Naruto finished singing. "I'm really getting the hang of this! I'll sing these carols, no problem!" Naruto proceeded to his kitchen and opened and heated up a pack of ramen to eat.

"Alright, now back to singing!"

And so Naruto proceeded to sing while eating his ramen at the same time, only to result in choking himself.

_Once again, some reviews would be nice please. They really keep my spirits up at a horrible time of year like this!_

What's that you ask? Why yes, I do in fact dislike Christmas. So "Why am I writing a Christmas fanfic then" you're wondering? Don't even ask. I don't know "why" myself either.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later at 7:00 pm when it was dark outside, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura met up with each other on the bridge.

"And once again, here we meet on time as told by Kakashi-sensei, only to have to wait for him for who knows how long." Sakura sighed, losing patience.

"He'll come eventually. He won't leave us hanging here! Believe it!" Naruto chirped.

45 minutes passed as the three Genins shivered in the cold. It began to snow

"Oh this is just perfect. More snow." Sasuke growled.

"Alright! This is awesome!" Naruto cheered as he began to dance like a child around in the snow.

"Good to see that one of us is enthusiastic tonight." Kakashi said as he was suddenly standing by Naruto.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that's not important. Have you guys got your carols down by memory?" The grey-haired jounin asked,

"Well, of course I have!" Sakura said in her state-the-obvious tone.

"You better believe it! I have them all memorized, hands down!" Naruto grinned.

"No way..." Sakura mumbled as she stared at Naruto.

"Yes way! Believe it!"

"Good to hear." Kakashi smiled. "And you, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke merely replied.

"Alright then. Hokage-sama has requested that we wear something a bit festive, so I was given these." Kakashi held out two Santa hats, a green and red elf hat that had a jingle bell hanging off the end of it, and a pair of reindeer antlers.

The three Genins were quick to grab whatever looked the most casual during Christmas, resulting in Naruto and Sakura taking the Santa hats and Sasuke reluctantly taking the elf hat, as if he would wear antlers and look like a fool. Oh-no, not the great Sasuke! Kakashi took the reindeer antlers and placed them on his head, 'cause we all know Kakashi is agreeable and really doesn't give a shit, as he's already a little out there anyways.

The three Genins put on their Christmas hats, feeling rather stupid. They looked at Kakashi with the antlers perched on his head and laughed. Well, Sasuke doesn't laugh, because it's '_uncool_' and such, so he more likely snickered or chuckled under his breath.

"Don't make me switch these antlers for one of your hats." Kakashi warned. Immidietly, the three subordinate shinobi shut up.

Well, maybe Kakashi did give a shit after all.

"Alright. Let's go to the first house." Kakashi announced.

"Alright! Let's let Konoha hear our beautiful singing voices!" Naruto cheered, striking his fist up in the air enthusiastically.

Sasuke and Sakura cringed at Naruto's ironic statement of their "beautiful singing voices", as they knew how bad they, especially Naruto, really were at carolling.

Team 7 trooped up to the first house of Konoha, belonging to no one special in particular.

"I can't believe we're about to do this..." Sasuke groaned.

"Neither can I." Sakura agreed.

"I can believe it! Believe it!" Naruto giggled.

"You just shut up." Sasuke growled, threatening to kick Naruto's face in.

"Alright guys, now no looking nervous. Remember this is Christmas, so look happy and excited." Kakashi instructed his students.

"Speak for yourself! You never look excited! That same dopey expression on your face makes look like you don't give a damn about anything!" Sakura scolded her sensei.

"Who are you calling dopey?" Kakashi challenged in a friendly sort of way.

"Alright! Let's goooooooo!" Hyperactive Naruto cried as he ran up the steps of the first house and rang the doorbell, eagerly waiting for the person to answer the door.

A little runny-nosed boy opened the door and stared up at Team 7. They began to sing.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la lala, la la la la_

_'tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la"_

Sakura cringed as Naruto sung off key, not as bad as earlier that day, but he was singing the loudest of the team. Too loud.

Sasuke suddenly stopped singing, looking rather cross and stood there, glaring at the little boy.

The other three kept singing, though Kakashi and Sakura were beginning to be drowned out by Naruto, as he continued to sing louder and louder. Eventually Sakura and Kakashi just stopped singing and let Naruto finish off the song alone, sounding horribly off tune and croaky by the end. Naruto finished, gasping and taking deep breaths, altogether sounding very unprofessional.

The little boy stared up at them in awe before he spoke "...Wow! Mommy! Come here and look at the singing ninjas!"

"RUN!" Sakura screamed. Team 7 took off into the bushes and hid, as the little boy was scolded by his mother for supposedly "playing a joke" on her that there were singing ninjas at their doorstep.

"That was horrible! Where did it go wrong?" Sakura cried.

"It was going off rather well until Sasuke quit on us a few lines later and Naruto grew louder and more off-key." Kakashi answered.

"Hey! My finishing solo amazed that kid! Believe it!"

"The little kid liked us, but that's because he's so young he doesn't really know what bad singing is. It's a good thing we got out of there before his mother came to listen to us!" Sakura said.

"Well, at least Naruto didn't forget his lines." Kakashi said. "But Sasuke, I thought you had these songs down to scratch with your sharingan."

"I just didn't feel like singing." Sasuke frowned.

"But you're supposed to sing. It's what we're here for." Kakashi told the grouchy Uchiha.

"Singing Christmas carols is beneath me!" Sasuke spat as he crossed his arms, glaring.

"Aw, don't be such a pussy, Sasuke! I thought you were supposed to be almighty and such!" Naruto teased.

"He is, Naruto! And he'll show you what good carolling is all about, right Sasuke?" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"...meh." Was Sasuke's reply.

"Onto the next house now, team. We'll be singing 'Joy to the World' next." Kakashi announced. "And Naruto, try not to sing quite so loudly, alright?"

"Ok, sensei! Now off to house number 2!" Naruto cheered as he went charging off to house number 2, singing 'Joy to the World' on the way.

"With all that singing he's doing, the next house won't even need us coming to the door to sing. They can probably hear him right now!" Sakura frowned.

"What a pain in the neck." Sasuke groaned.

Team 7 approached the second house, rang the bell and waited. The door opened and it turned out to be Shikamaru's house, and Chouji was over too. Not the best audience for the carollers. Shikamaru stared at them lazily with one of those 'What the hell are you freaks doing here on my doorstep?" looks on his face, along with Chouji, eating his almighty bag of chips. Team 7 began to sing.

"_Joy to the world, the lord has come"_

Sasuke wasn't singing at all. Sakura nudged him but he ignored her, staring hard and angrily at Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared lazily back. Chouji continued to eat his chips.

Naruto trailed off as he suddenly forgot the rest of the words.

Kakashi and Sakura kept singing, though Kakashi forgot the words part way though, so he just started 'la la la-ing' instead. Embarrassed, Sakura stopped singing, leaving Kakashi la la la-ing, apparently not aware that everyone else had stopped. After half a minute, Kakashi stopped, finally realizing that everyone else had stopped singing and was staring at him.

"la la la...yeah." Turning red, Kakashi backed away and started shrinking down behind Sakura.

Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration as his sensei had made him look like an idiot in front of his peers.

"Ha ha ha! That was stupid!" Chouji laughed.

"Why did you have to bug us with that meaningless crap? How troublesome." Shikamaru scoffed.

And the two genins put down poor team 7 with things like 'that sucked' and 'get a life' and 'you guys can't be ninjas' and 'your sensei has a weird hair-do' and such. Heads hanging low in shame, team 7 left the door step as Shikamaru and Chouji threw more insults at them, along with Chouji's finished bag of chips at Sasuke's head.

"Way to go, Kakashi. You made us look like idiots!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well Naruto stopped half way through and you were the one that wasn't singing at all. At least I kept going!" Kakashi said in defence.

"You were singing "la la la" for half of the song! You just DON'T do that when you sing a Christmas carol! You STOP when you forget the words." Sasuke told his sensei.

"What would you know Sasuke? I thought you didn't sing Christmas carols! Maybe he was supposed to 'la la la' when he forgot the words!" Naruto challenged Sasuke.

"Yeah. At least I made an effort." Kakashi added, folding his arms across his chest, siding with Naruto.

"Guys, can we stop fighting? Let's go onto the next house, please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Right, let's get a move on." Kakashi agreed.

So they trudged through the snow, Sasuke's elf hat jingling all the way.

They reached the third house, rather reluctant to attempt another song.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I please take this annoying hat off?" Sasuke asked.

"No. We have to keep our hats on. Just deal with it. You don't hear me complaining." Kakashi told Sasuke.

"Well that's because your hat doesn't jingle with every step you take!" Sasuke growled.

"At least you don't look like a walking coat rack." Kakashi shot back.

"Boys!" Sakura muttered under her breath as she rang the doorbell.

"No fair! I wanted to ring the door bell!" Naruto whined.

"Does it really matter?" Sasuke growled.

"Alright guys. Next carol is 'Silent Night'." Kakashi told his three students.

The door opened and a family answered. A mom and dad with two small children. Even the grandparents were over for Christmas dinner. Team 7 began to sing, Naruto singing the loudest of them all.

"_SIIILENT NIIIIGHT, HOLY NIIIIGHT_

_ALL IS CAAAALM, ALL IS BRIIIIIGHT!"_

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped singing abruptly as Naruto belted it out with his highest volume and most enthusiastic voice.

Sakura tried to whisper to Naruto that he was singing to loud, but obviously, Naruto couldn't hear her.

Sasuke covered his ears.

Kakashi cringed.

The children began to cry.

The parents just stared.

The grandparents looked ready to have a heart attack. And one of them did.

Kakashi raised his fist, slammed it on Naruto's head, temporarily knocking him out. Saying a quick "Merry Christmas" to the family, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and ran, Sakura and Sasuke following close behind, leaving the traumatized family to stare after them.

_Please review. It'll make my (holi)day_! Har har har! (gets shot)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto quickly woke up from his blow to the head.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was doing great!" Naruto cried angrily at Kakashi.

"Naruto...the song 'Silent Night' is called '_Silent _Night' for a good, _good_ reason!" Kakashi told the blonde boy. "And you were anything **_but_** silent!"

"Didn't we tell you sing quieter?" Sakura scolded.

"I think my eardrums are bleeding." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"I-I was just trying to be a good caroler. You know, Christmas spirit and all..." Naruto sniffled.

Eyes watering, poor Naruto began to cry. Sakura just growled at him, ready to hit him while Sasuke muttered under his breath, annoyed.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. "We know you were trying to do your best, and we appreciate that. But just try to sing a little more quietly and a bit...less off-key, alright?"

Naruto sniffed and smiled. "Ok."

In need of a tissue but unable to find one, Naruto quickly took off one of Kakashi's gloves from his hands and blew his nose on it. He handed it back to a slightly revolted Kakashi who stared at it for a moment and cringed.

"...Um, you can keep it Naruto...as a Christmas present. Merry Christmas."

"Sweet! My own ninja glove! Thanks, sensei!" Naruto grinned, stuffing the glove into his pocket.

"Can we move on?" Sasuke reminded the team.

"Yeah! Let's go! We're gonna rock! Believe it!" Naruto cheered, filed with energy once again.

"Man, it's crazy how fast his mood swings are! A little disturbing actually." Sakura said.

Naruto skipped up to the next house as the rest of team 7 followed after him.

They climbed up the porch steps and Naruto rang the doorbell. A grouchy old looking man answered the door. Team seven began to sing.

"_Away in a manger no crib for a bed_

_the little lord-"_

The old man slammed the door in their faces, sending a pile of snow sliding down from the roof down onto Naruto, burying him. Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"...Well that wasn't very nice." Kakashi stated, breaking the silence.

"I guess old men don't like carolers." Sakura sighed.

A distraught Naruto dug himself out of the snow pile that had buried him.

"I didn't deserve that! What did I do wrong?" Naruto cried.

"You exist. That's what you've done wrong." Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke's making fun of me, and it hurts!" Naruto whined.

"Guys, no fighting. Let's just try to have fun with this, okay?" Kakashi told them.

"Fun...ha! Yeah right." Sasuke scoffed.

"Alright! Next house then!" Naruto charged off to the next house, the others frantically following behind the hyperactive ninja. They went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal...

" Iruka-sensei!" Team 7 cried in surprise.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto gulped.

"Naruto and Kakashi? You guys were the ones that hit me with those snowballs earlier on today! Don't think that you can get away with it again!" Iruka said angrily, fists shaking.

"No, no! We're just here to sing carols for you. Really!" Kakashi smiled nervously, trying to calm the angered Academy teacher.

"I'm not going fall for it! Get off of my door step!" Iruka ordered.

"But Iruka sensei-" Sakura started.

"SCRAM!" The grouchy chuunin shouted.

Team 7 quickly stumbled off into the snow as Iruka slammed the door, but not before throwing two snow balls for revenge, one at Kakashi's face and one at Naruto's butt.

"He didn't need to be so angry about it!" Sakura frowned, crossing her arms.

"Stupid man..." Sasuke scowled.

"My butt hurts! Can I go home now?" Naruto whined.

"At least it was your butt. He nailed me in the eye so now I can't see." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the side of his face.

"Then just lift up your hitai-ate up so you can see with the other eye." Sasuke suggesting the obvious.

(A hitai-ate is a ninja's headband/forehead protector, for the Japanese impaired here reading this)

"...Kind of a bad idea, but better than blindly crashing into a lamp post I suppose." Kakashi said, lifting his hitai-ate up. "Hopefully this won't freak out the residents to much."

Naruto laughed and then began to sing.

"_Kakashi, the red-eye reindeer, _

_had a very messed up eye, _

_and if you ever saw it _

_you'd just want to scream and cry!"_

"Oh, shut up." Kakashi growled as he pulled his hitai-ate back over eye and glared at Naruto. "I think my other eye actually feels better now, thank you."

"How much longer will we have to do this for?" Sasuke asked, growling impatient in the cold.

"Hokage-sama told us to do this for at least about an hour. We've been going at it for about 25 minutes now." Kakashi replied.

"Oh boy, this is going be a long night." Sasuke sighed.

The shinobi approached the more concentrated area of town where a few shoppers still lingered and more houses lay.

Naruto ran up to one house, or really-

"The Yamanaka flower shop?" Sakura said in fear.

"Yeah! I mean, people live here, right?" Naruto asked.

"Can we skip this house? Please?" Sakura pleaded.

"I don't see why we should skip it. This house has a pleasant aroma around it." Kakashi replied, sniffing the air.

"Flowers...blech." Sasuke growled.

"Don't be fooled by the nice smell, Kakashi-sensei! It's really a pig who lives in there!" Sakura warned.

"What? A pig can have a house?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes...an INO pig!" Sakura cried dramatically.

"Oh geez! Not with all this stupid rivalry again." Sasuke groaned.

"Speak for yourself, Sasuke." Kakashi smirked.

"I just can't sing in front of her! Please don't make me sing at this house!" Sakura frantically begged.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan! This pig can't be all that bad!" Naruto grinned, grabbed a half crying Sakura by the back of her shirt/dress thing and dragged her up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"You don't understand, Naruto! Let me go!" Sakura cried, shaking her fists in the air.

"Shut up! Let's just get this over with." Sasuke told the upset pink-haired kunoichi.

"Ok guys. It's 'Jingle Bells' this time." Kakashi told his team.

The door opened to surely enough reveal Ino. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke broke into song. Sakura tried to find her voice, but she just turned red and stood there, trying to pathetically glare at Ino, but looked more like she was ready to cry.

Kakashi poked her in the back several times to send her the message 'to sing' as they needed a female voice to make the song complete, now that Sasuke has stupidly decided to stop singing once again and Naruto's tone-deaf singing was rising, but Sakura hardly realized she was being repetitively poked.

At this point, Kakashi looked ready to kick her to get her attention, but Naruto took care of that first, sending his foot slamming into her leg.

"Ow! Naruto! What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura shouted angrily at her team-mate.

"You're supposed to SING! Like a real caroler!" Naruto scolded, looking annoyed.

"Didn't you even notice I was poking you repeatedly to get you to sing, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, looking a little annoyed as well.

"That's rude to poke a lady, sensei!" Sakura cried angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Smack you upside the head to give you the message?" Kakashi sarcastically suggested.

Ino burst out laughing, pointing at them. "You guys are such losers, it makes me laugh! Well, aside from Sasuke-kun. He knows he's too cool to sing such silly things, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely gave a "Hmph!" in reply.

"You even have the dorky holiday hats and everything. Now you guys want a review, right? Ok, here it is; you guys sound like couple of screeching cats-"

"You're going to get it, you stupid hog!" Sakura screamed angrily as she made a move to tackle Ino but luckily Kakashi grabbed her first.

"Let me at her! Let me at her, dammit!" Sakura shouted, fists striking the air.

"How embarrassing." Sasuke groaned.

Team 7 turned around and headed off, hearing enough of Ino's insults.

"Have fun singing carols, or screeching carols I should say!" Ino teased. "Goodbye Sasuke-kun!" Ino added in a gushy voice "Call me sometime so we can-"

"Keep your damn paws off of Sasuke-" Sakura started, but was cut off as Kakashi dropped her.

"Learn to keep your temper, Sakura. We can't have you freaking out in public on people's doorsteps like that!" Kakashi lectured.

"She was asking for it!" Sakura cried angrily, fists shaking.

"Sakura, you really need to take a chill pill, girl!" Naruto told the angered kunoichi.

"I don't do drugs!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"What? It's an expression!" Naruto defended, shielding his face with his arms.

"Sakura, just shut the hell up so we can get moving again!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh, yes. Ok..." Sakura meekly replied.

They proceeded to (Dun dun duuuuun!) the Hyuuga house, where the arrogant Neji, the shy Hinata, and the ill-spirited Hiashi lived.

"Oh great...not this place." Sasuke groaned.

"Why do we have to sing for THEM?" Naruto cried, "They don't deserve it! Neji's nothing but a no good stinking-"

"But Hinata might like us. I think she could do with some cheering up." Sakura reminded them.

"Oh yeah! She probably deserves some Christmas cheer." Naruto agreed. "But we'll probably freak her out just by approaching her house like this."

Sasuke reluctantly rang the doorbell (Wait, do the Hyuugas even have a doorbell? Bah, who cares.), and surely enough, Hinata opened the door.

Team 7 began to sing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'.

Now whether it was that Team 7 who had approached the door and started randomly singing foreign songs from a foreign holiday (as the Hyuugas wouldn't celebrate Christmas, cause they're just like that), or whether it was that Sasuke glaring at her, or Kakashi wearing those antlers which looked like a pair of weapons to Hinata's eyes instead of a pair of antlers, or the fact that Hinata was wrapped only in a bath towel because she was in the middle of taking a shower and had to open the door to find Naruto, the apple of her eye, standing there and singing to her. Whichever of these reasons or all of them, she fainted with a loud 'thump' on the floor, sending Hiashi and Neji running over to the door, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Now Hiashi, being the uptight idiot he is, took the situation the wrong way, thinking they were planning to do bad things to the poor defenseless Hinata, so he kind of went off the handle and shouted a bunch of things, containing how dishonorable they were, how they were fools, what a bad example Kakashi set for the children as a sensei, how the Hyuuga was the greatest clan in Konoha and such.

Neji just stared at them.

Sasuke looked ready to kill.

They tried to reason with Hiashi, but it was no use. So team 7 quickly departed from the Hyuuga house, leaving a dumbfounded Neji and a fainted Hinata on the doorstep.

Please, please, _please_ review. Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Next, team 7 went to Aburame Shino's house. Perhaps they'd get a better audience there. Naruto rang the doorbell, ready to sing "Oh Come All Ye Faithful". Shino's father was the one who answered the door, clad in the usual Aburame attire: big white coat and black sunglasses.

"Woah! Check it out guys, it's Shino senior!" Naruto gawked, pointing at Shino's dad.

Kakashi jabbed Naruto in the ribs with his elbow for Naruto's rude and stupid outburst. At this moment, Shino appeared at the door.

"It appears that we have carollers at our doorstep." Shino said.

"So it would seem." Shino's father said.

Naruto tentatively began singing, and the rest of team 7 joined in quickly. The two Aburames just stood there, listening in silence. So team 7 finished, with the two the bug-wielding ninja standing for a moment in silence.

"It seems that they are finished." Shino's dad stated.

"Yes." Shino replied.

To their surprise, Shino held out a tray of cookies for team 7.

"Wow, for us? Sweet! Thanks!" Naruto grinned as made to grab one, but Kakashi and Sakura quickly held Naruto's hand back.

"That's all right actually." Kakashi smiled nervously. "We're on a diet, right guys?"

"Oh yes, definitely! Can't get too fat during the holidays! Ha ha ha!" Sakura laughed, playing along with Kakashi.

"Feh." Was Sasuke's mere reply.

Sakura and Kakashi dragged a pouting Naruto away from his beloved cookies and departed.

"It appears that they did not want to taste our cookies." Shino spoke.

"Indeed." His father replied.

Once far out of earshot, Sakura and Kakashi let go of Naruto.

"Naruto! You don't accept cookies from strangers, especially suspicious looking ones!" Sakura scolded.

"But they weren't strangers! And I was really hungry!" Naruto whined.

"You just don't accept food from someone's doorstep. Cookies like that can easily be poisoned. Shinobi must not fall for simple tricks like that." Kakashi warned the young blonde.

"So paranoid." Sasuke muttered.

"Though it does strike me as odd that Shino would try to poison us. Still, better safe than sorry." Sakura said.

"They are bug-wielding shinobi. Never trust people who use bugs to do their bidding." Sasuke said in a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"And he was just saying how paranoid I was a moment ago." Kakashi muttered, shaking his head.

"Aww, alright. But that was the most positive response we got all night! Next time we get offered cookies I'm not turning them down. Believe it!"

"Naruto, you are a bonehead." Sasuke sighed.

Next they approached Maito Gai's house.

"Not him!" Sakura groaned.

"Do we really have to sing for mega-fuzzy eyebrows senior?" Naruto whined.

"Remember guys, Christmas spirit. Spread good cheer to all." Kakashi reminded his unenthused students. Though Kakashi didn't looked that enthused either about singing for Gai, his eternal rival. Naruto rang the bell and Gai opened the door, rather surprised to see Kakashi and his team standing there. Team 7 began to sing.

"_Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree-_

"Well, if it isn't my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Gai shouted exuberantly, white teeth flashing as he grinned.

"Um, Gai? Could we finish our song-" Kakashi was cut off.

"And a fine set of antlers you have sprouted too!" Gai laughed.

Kakashi began to get a bit impatient with the passionate green-clad man. "Gai, please shut up so we can finish our-"

"How very youthful of you to go door to door carolling! That brings the score up for you, Kakashi! I will need to do something equally or more youthful and Christmassy in  
order to-"

"SHUTUP AND LISTEN TO OUR SONG!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Thank you, guys." Kakashi said to his team.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Gai grinned.

Team 7 began to sing

"_Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree-"_

Kakashi had some other lyrics in mind though.

"_How industry annoyed you_

_Oh blistered tree, oh blistered tree_

_Its chemicals destroyed you."_

Sakura hit Kakashi to stop him from singing. "Sing it properly!" She scolded angrily.

"Sakura, you don't hit your sensei. You just don't." Kakashi told the vexed kunoichi patiently.

"Lucky for you, the exuberance of youth is still living within my ever eternal and worthy rival, so he keeps an even temper!" Gai added.

"No, he just doesn't give a shit." Sasuke corrected him.

"...Can we sing now?" Naruto asked.

"You know what? Screw this. Let's just go to the next house, guys. It's pointless singing for a lunatic like Gai who won't listen to our songs." Kakashi sighed.

"But we haven't finished singing the carol yet!" Naruto whined.

"And you sung it all wrong!" Sakura added.

"No, no. Our sensei has a point, guys." Sasuke told them. With that, Sasuke willingly followed Kakashi off Gai's front steps.

"Running away from your Christmasly duties, are you? That brings you down one point, my eternal youthful-"

"Just SHUTUP!" Naruto shouted angrily as he slammed the door in Gai's face and ran off after Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura stood there for a brief moment with a 'That wasn't supposed to happen' look on her face. She shortly afterwards followed the rest of her team down the road.

"Sensei...you didn't practice your Christmas carols, did you?" Sakura accused.

"Gai didn't deserve a proper carol." Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"But sensei, didn't you just tell us before that we must have Christmas spirit and spread good cheer to all?" Naruto reminded Kakashi.

"Yeah, something along the lines of that I suppose. But Gai was too much of a pest lately. He's been tailgating me all day and yesterday with a large box in his hands. Who knows what he was going to do to me with that thing!"

"Sensei, I think he was just trying to give you a Christmas present." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh…that would explain things a little better I suppose." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Anyways, let's just get the carolling over with."

"What he said." Sasuke said.

So team 7 carried on for another half an hour, singing their carols (quite horribly may I mention, as Naruto kept singing off-key and forgetting his words, Kakashi kept la-la-la-ing for whenever he forgot some words and also improvised some odd violent and perverted lyrics on the spot, and Sasuke was just being his usual asshole-ish self and refused to sing for half of the time) So, they sung for more people they knew, such as Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and other various chuunins/jounins that Kakashi was acquainted with (who all laughed at his antlers. Yet Kakashi was taking this rather well.) Those however, who laughed at Sasuke's elf hat faced severe pain.

The poor carollers got much negative criticism for their singing and felt pretty crappy by the end of the night. Naruto had a look that was a mix of grouchy and depressed. Sasuke just looked as pissed off as ever, Sakura looked ready cry, and Kakashi looked just as bored as ever.

"Well, that sucked. I mean, it was so bad we had to make up perverted lyrics to make us look good. Even then we still sucked!" Naruto whined.

"We were so horrible...this was the worst Christmas ever!" Sakura whimpered and burst out crying. Kakashi pulled out a small hastily wrapped box and gave it to Sakura

"Here. Merry Christmas." Kakashi smiled.

"Why'd you give me a present?" Sakura asked.

"Oooh! Does Sensei have a crush on Sakura?" Naruto laughed.

Sakura slowly backed away from Kakashi.

"No, Naruto. You are a sick little retard." Kakashi glared.

"Why, thank you!" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you idiocy makes me want to cry at times." Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you giving me a present, sensei?" Sakura asked again.

"Isn't that what you do at Christmas, or did I get the wrong holiday? You're the expert on this Christmas thing. You're the one that told me that people gives presents for Christmas."

"Well, you do give presents on Christmas, yes." Sakura nodded. "But I didn't get you anything."

"I don't need a present. You performed the best tonight, so you deserve to get something." Kakashi smiled. "Besides I gave Naruto a present too, and I'd feel bad about not giving you one when he got one."

Naruto took from his pocket the glove Kakashi gave him that was now soaked in...well, yeah. You know. Naruto blew his nose on it again.

"I think I'm coming down with something. Can I go home before I get sick?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Kakashi nodded. "Well, good work I guess, team. Look at it this way; it could've been worse. You're all dismissed."

"Finally!" Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget, here you go Sasuke. Merry Christmas." Kakashi tossed Sasuke a candy cane. "Despite you doing a bad job on participation, the other two got gifts, so you can have one too."

Sasuke stared at the candy cane for a moment and tossed it over his shoulder to Naruto. "You can have it. Fetch, boy."

"Ooh! Candy!" Naruto dove into the snow after the candy cane, thrashing about and emerging from the snow, holding the candy cane between his teeth, smiling. "Best Christmas ever!"

Sakura just stared at Naruto in disgust and began to walk home, mumbling and grumbling, dropping Kakashi's present without noticing or caring.

"Geez, nice to see I'm appreciated. This Christmas business really is troublesome!"

With that, a slightly vexed Kakashi 'poofed' away. Sasuke then turned and started walking home.

"Hey Sasuke! Aren't you gonna stay and throw snowballs at passer-by's with me?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting that he wanted to go home a few moments ago to prevent getting a cold.

"No." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Alright. Suit yourself!"

So Naruto had a fun time, throwing snowballs at people while catching a cold, and becoming horribly sick the next day.

Ino at home was pondering the thought of the ridiculous Christmas carollers that appeared at her doorstep the night before. She went to her team that day, as Asuma had a mission to assign to his cell.

"Apparently, our mission yesterday got some complaints." Asuma started.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Shikamaru said sarcastically, glaring at the cigarette between Asuma's lips.

"So as of now, our new mission is to..." Asuma paused to read the mission paper he received. "…Go door to door and sing Christmas carols this evening?"

Ino stared at her sensei for a long moment before replying, "...what?"

Oh boy, here we go again...

The end 

Alright, I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to give me some reviews. I could really do with some! Please?

Well anyhoo, Thanks for reading this. Just some notes: Despite the fact I wrote Sakura going all gushy over Sasuke and such, I loath the pairing. I'm just keeping her in character, that's all. I don't believe that pairing will actually happen in Naruto though. SasuSaku can burn in hell.

And as for the odd present thing with Kakashi and Sakura…well, I actually do support KakaSaku (I feel so much better getting that off my chest!) It's not meant to be a KakaSaku moment though (Hell, this isn't supposed to be a romantic fanfic at all!)

Now finally, though I dislike saying this, I'll say it anyways..._Merry Christmas_, _and a_ _Crappy New Year_!

Oh, whoops. Ha ha ha! I mean, _and a **Happy** New Year_!

_Now give me reviews! >:D_


End file.
